


Ain't Waisting Any Life Here

by sagaoosh



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Frank goes clubbing and meets Gerard for the first time, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaoosh/pseuds/sagaoosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is addicted to life. He's addicted to this wonderful, insane feeling of just being alive that he couldn't have described even if he tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Waisting Any Life Here

Frank is addicted to life.

He's addicted to this wonderful, insane feeling of just being alive that he couldn't have described even if he tried. He loves sticking his head out the window when he's riding shotgun in a car, the music blaring high from the stereo and his face moving against the wind when the car goes up in speed. He loves losing himself in the music at a dirty and crowded club, letting go of any control and just moving along. He loves to pull himself out of there with an ache in his throat from screaming, singing and laughing, with an ache in his feet for standing up too long and for being stepped on the toes, with an ache in the ribs from pointy elbows and with an absolutely and genuinely exhausted mind.

He loves smoking so many cigarettes a nicotine kick hits him when he definitely doesn't expect it to. He loves drinking beer after beer, even cheap watery beer, because they let him know he has fucking taste and he drinks it just for the sake of that. He loves gulping shots that he can feel all the way out to his fingertips, and he loves the feeling of things becoming rough around the edges afterwards, because it makes him know he's changeable. He loves grinning up to people he more or less knows before licking into their mouths and loose himself in the feeling of touch, because a good fuck is the best way to feel it. It's when he's tensing up on top of somebody, with his ass filled and he comes so hard he thinks he's probably going to pass out he thinks that fuck, if he never wakes up again, at least he has _lived_.

  
He meets Gerard late one night at a club when he's already done half of those things and he's out of the crowd to go to the loo and have a new drink. He manages to recognize one of his friends across the bar, Mikey, and gets over to give the idiot an octopus hug because Frank hasn't seen Mikey in days. Or hours, at least.

  
"Mikeyway!" he squeals as he plasters himself onto the man, never still for a moment. Mikey pushes him off after a few seconds, and Frank just grins and allows him, because that's just how Mikey is. He takes a moment to stand back down on his heels, and waits until Mikey opens his mouth to say something before he jumps back up and hugs the dude again.

  
"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you, Frank?!" Mikey groans and starts the process of de-attaching Frank yet again. Frank doesn't let him do it as easily this time around, though.

  
"I lovee yooou, Milkyway", he whines as Mikey successfully gets some air between them, and then pouts. Mikey just laughs and shakes his head and it's not until then Frank hears a laugh that's right on the other side of him and very much not a laugh he knows.

  
He turns around to look, and Mikey starts to introduce his company at the same time.

  
"Frank, this is my brother, Gerard. Gerard, this is… well, Frank", Mikey says, and even if Frank is staring wide-eyed at Mikey’s motherfucking brother, he makes sure to squint and throw a glare in Mikey's direction as a reply to his lame introduction. His eyes soon go back to Gerard, though, because _fucking hell_. Frank doesn't know how he was able to see Mikey without noticing Gerard, and okay, Mikey has mentioned Gerard a few times but Frank thought any genuine guy would actually tell a friend if they had a brother who was just... you know... like _that_.

  
It's not like he can pinpoint exactly what it is with Gerard that he instantly and immediately loves, but he can count a few things to try.

  
The man has freaking red hair. Redder than any natural red Frank has ever seen, which he loves already, but red like he's taken a freaking red whiteboard pen and painted every singly straw of his hair with it. He smiles a wide, toothy grin that shows off a bunch of tiny teeth and his eyes, just... Frank can't tell what colour they are, partly because of the dim lighting of the club and partly because Frank can't ever remember to actually notice the colour of people's eyes. Gerard eyes are captivating. They're challenging and inviting and mysterious and so open on the same time, like he's a thousand different persons all cramped into one body.

  
Frank can tell he's staring, because Gerard's smile goes from amused to amused and a bit creeped out, and he throws a glance in Mikey's direction.

  
"Um, hi?" Gerard says, and Frank groans and makes puppy eyes, because honestly, Gerard’s voice is probably the best thing yet.

  
"Oh my god, Milky, how could you not tell me about this?", Frank says and turns back to Mikey. He can see Gerard raise an eyebrow in the corner of his eye, and Mikey just laughs and shakes his head again.

  
"Please, let me just.. fuck, Mikey, can I?" he continues, because it's Mikey's brother after all and Frank cares about his friends and their brothers. Mikey just makes a disgusted face.

  
"Oh my god, grow a pair, will you? I'm not his mom", Mikey replies at last and turns back to the bar and Frank lights up because after all this time he's learnt to speak Mikey, and that right there was the 'fine, but be careful. Even though I'd like to act as his mom I'm not actually, you know?'. Frank loves Mikey just a bit more, suddenly. He looks back to Gerard, who isn't smiling anymore, but glancing suspiciously between his brother and Frank.

  
"Do you wanna dance?" Frank asks, and Gerard frowns and tries to get Mikey's attention, but Mikey's looking very determinedly in the other direction. Gerard looks insanely adorable and hot on the same time as he shuffles a bit awkwardly.

  
"I guess", he replies eventually, and Frank grins up at him again. Gerard's insecure expression is replaced by a weak smile, and Frank desperately wants to lick against those teeth.

  
"Awesome", he says instead and takes a step back, leaving his half empty glass on the bar. He waits patiently while Gerard quickly finishes his own drink and exchange something silent with Mikey, but then Gerard turns to him and Frank reaches out to grab one of Gerard's hands.

  
He drags Gerard onto the dance floor; into the crowd of bodies that are pushed up close against each other and moving to the same beat. The music seems louder there, the DJ starting a new song just as they find a spot where they can actually stand next to each other. Gerard looks a little bit out of place and Frank takes pity on him and puts his hand across Gerard’s shoulders. He closes his eyes, leans his head back and drops any aware decisions of what to do with his body, just gives it all in to the music and _feels_ it. He can feel Gerard start moving too, but he doesn't open his eyes just yet to see. He enjoys the feeling of it, brings his hands further up Gerard’s neck and tangling them up in his hair, and he can picture the colour so well it's like he can almost feel it.

  
The crowd eventually forces them closer, so that Frank can feel Gerard all the way from hip to forehead. It feels electrifying and deadly and freaking wonderful, and Frank gasps at a particular good change in a song.  
"Fuck, Frankie", he suddenly hears Gerard say and for the first time since they've started dancing, Frank opens his eyes. He's met with Gerard’s piercing eyes, and he can suddenly tell that they're green, even though the light is freaking worse out on the dance floor than it was in the bar.

  
They're probably the hottest thing Frank has ever seen, because they look so intense and exhausted on the same time and Frank can't help but think of all the things he suddenly wants to do with Gerard, on the same time as he wants to do nothing but what they are currently doing.

  
"Yeah?" he asks and his eyes shift from Gerard’s eyes to Gerard mouth and then back, and he presses just an inch closer, if possible, which is probably the best thing he's ever done in his life, because _fuck yes_ , that right there against his hip is Gerard's fucking dick, and just the fact that he's done that, Frank, is almost enough to make Frank happy enough to call it a day. He closes his eyes again and leans closer, puts them chin to chin so that he can breath against Gerard's left ear.

  
"Yeah?" he repeats, and lets out a breathy gasp as they move against each other. Gerard makes a guttural sound that Frank just barely manages to hear and he immediately wants to hear it again.

  
"Yeah, just, fuck yes", Gerard says and pulls back enough so that they’re forehead to forehead. Frank stares up at Gerard, at his dark eyes and slightly parted mouth and he suddenly feels something churning in his chest that he has never felt before. He takes a sudden breath at the sensation, before he shifts his weight and kisses Gerard hard.

  
Gerard responds immediately, deepening the kiss and tightening his grip on Frank’s hips, and Frank arches up to press even closer, his hands taking a firmer grip on Gerard’s hair.

  
They make out for what feels like forever, through several songs and way longer than Frank has ever managed before pulling the other in the direction of the filthy toilets. Not that he doesn't try to a couple of times, but Gerard stands strong and unmovable and just kisses Frank some more, and Frank gives in eventually because Gerard is still promising him something with his eyes. Frank realises he’s willing to wait and see what it is, so when Gerard’s gasps “Drinks” in his ear, he nods and follows back to the bar even if he knows they’re both still achingly hard. They take a few minutes to nurse a few beers, leaning silently against the bar and just grinning. Frank finishes his drink before Gerard, and crowds Gerard’s personal space as he puts his bottle down on the bar with a determined bump.

  
“Take me home with you”, he says into Gerard’s ear, and Gerard quickly swipes the rest of his beer.  
Gerard apparently lives within a walking distance, because he takes Frank’s hand and leads the way down the street instead of towards the parking lot. The fresh air sobers Frank up a bit, and it suddenly feels a little bit surrealistic, strolling almost calmly along a street hand in hand with a guy and it’s not even past midnight yet. It’s exciting, because Frank’s head is spinning with anticipation and something else that he can’t quite pinpoint that just spurs his excitement even more. There’s something new about this that he relishes in, and he wonders for a moment what more he still hasn’t experienced. A bunch of stuff, he guesses.

  
Gerard glances at him, smiling amused when he sees Frank grinning like a lunatic. After a good ten minutes Gerard slows down and stops in front of an apartment building, letting Frank in first. Frank looks curiously at the names on the doors as they climb a few stairs up, and he glances over Gerard’s shoulder when they eventually stop three floors up and Gerard hauls his keys out of one of the pockets on his skin-tight black jeans. The door holds both Gerard and Mikey’s names, and Frank wonders for a second where Mikey’s gone.

  
“Welcome to the Way residence”, Gerard says, and Frank grins, steps inside and pulls Gerard in after him. It’s dark inside, but Frank isn’t there to see how the place looks, so he leans on his toes and kisses Gerard the moment the door shuts behind them, and it’s suddenly as if they’ve never even left the dance floor.

  
Gerard tastes vaguely of beer and cigarettes and fresh air, but his tongue is hot in Frank’s mouth and it feels as if his own skin is burning under Gerard’s fingers when they eventually find their way beneath Frank’s clothes.  
Frank allows Gerard to steer them through the dark apartment without much fuss, and only tugs on Gerard’s clothes until he hears a door shut behind them and he assumes they’re finally in Gerard’s bedroom, that’s how considerate he is of Mikey. He thinks for a moment that he deserves a fucking Nobel price in friendship for thinking about Mikey when he’s got Gerard’s dick against his hip, but then looses any coherent thinking when there’s suddenly a bed behind his legs and they stumble down on top of it.

  
“Please, Frank, I want to”, Gerard gasps, and Frank nods because honestly, just, _yes to everything_. Gerard pushes Frank further up the bed, swiftly pulls Frank shirt over his head and groans.

  
“Fuck, Frank, you have ink everywhere”, he mumbles, even though the only light in the room is the one seeping through the window and Frank's tattoos can’t possibly be very easy to spot. Frank breathes and pushes his head hard back into the pillow when Gerard starts tracing his tongue down Frank’s throat and lower, arching his back in response. Gerard’s hands at his belt is suddenly a surprise, and he unbuckles it with a steadiness Frank wouldn’t have managed himself.

  
“Motherfuck”, Frank groans when Gerard’s hand softly grips his dick through his underwear, on the same time as he licks one of Frank nipples. The motion makes Frank grind into Gerard’s hand, and Frank’s hand fly up to the red mass on top of Gerard’s head.

  
“Gerard, please, fuck”, he breaths and Gerard complies to whatever it is Frank is asking for, pulling Frank’s underwear down and off together with the rest of his jeans and socks and shoes, so that Frank is suddenly completely naked under Gerard.

  
Frank nearly chokes when Gerard doesn’t come back up but instead takes a firm grip around the base of Frank’s dick and swiftly takes the rest into his mouth. He sucks Frank off slowly and torturing and Frank feels himself loosing every ounce of control that he has over anything.

  
“Fucking, hell, _what_ , Gerard”, he says and Gerard hums in reply and Frank grips the pillow underneath his head even harder, moaning so loud the neighbours must have heard. He comes so sudden he has no chance of warning Gerard about it, and it hits him hard and long and he feels it all the way to his toes when Gerard only swallows around him.

  
“Fuck, Frank, you have no idea…”, Gerard says the moment he takes his mouth off Frank’s cock, but Frank just hauls him up and kisses him, tasting himself on Gerard’s lips. He turns them over and goes for Gerard’s jeans immediately, stepping off the bed for the few seconds that are required to pull them off completely. Frank doesn’t understand how the hell Gerard even manages to breath in them, but he drops the thought the moment Gerard’s dick is revealed, and it looks to hurt with how hard and leaking it is. Frank’s mouth water at the sight, and even though he just came and his dick is soft he can feel the surge of want deep down in his stomach. He reaches for his own jeans and pulls a condom out of the back pocket before he climbs back up on the bed and settles on top of Gerard’s thighs. Gerard pulls his head up and watches him, and Frank just has to lean down and kiss the look of Gerard’s face.

  
“Wha-“, Gerard manages the moment Frank starts to roll the condom on, but Frank just grins, kisses him and continues.  
“Don’t you need…”, Gerard continues, but Frank shakes his head, takes one of Gerard’s hands and guides it towards his ass. Gerard groans and presses his head against Frank’s when two of his fingers slide inside easily at once, and even though Gerard’s dick is slightly bigger than the dude who’d pressed Frank against a toilet booth wall earlier that night, he’s still loose enough he doesn’t need much prepping. They groan simultaneously as Gerard slips a third finger in and Frank tightens his grip on Gerard’s cock and grinds down on Gerard’s hand. It only takes a few curls of Gerard’s fingers until Frank impatiently pulls them out and he climbs a few inches further up Gerard’s thighs.

  
Frank inhales slowly as he lines Gerard’s dick up and start to sink down on it, Gerard’s fingers digging into the flesh of his ass and opening him up even further. He stills when he’s all the way down, taking a few moments to just relish in the feeling of being filled up so completely.

  
“Fuck, Frankie”, Gerard squeaks and Frank takes pity on him for the second time for the night and start. He closes his eyes, leans his head back and drops any aware decisions of what to do with his body, just gives it all in to Gerard and _feels_ it. He doesn’t realise he’s hard again until Gerard’s hand suddenly starts to jack him off in the same pace as his own, and he drops his head suddenly forward and supports himself with his hands on Gerard’s chest, moving his hips even faster until his thighs are screaming with it, and he can’t help the high sounds escaping from his mouth. Gerard’s staring right back up him, his mouth slightly open again and releasing soft noise after soft noise and Frank thinks he never want to hear any kind of sound but that one ever again. Their speed turns up even further, goes frantic and irregular and harsh and Gerard grips the back of Frank’s head and pulls him down for a hard kiss, and when Gerard’s thumb glides through the slit of Frank’s dick, he can feel his second orgasm hit him even harder than the first one, and he opens his mouth to breath. Gerard’s teeth capture his lower lip, forcing him to stay put in place, and he keeps thrusting through Frank’s orgasm until Frank can feel him coming inside his ass and he bites down hard on Frank’s lip.

  
The come down together, breathing heavily and soundly and Gerard lets Frank lip go.  
For the first time Frank’s gut is filled with the slightest ounce of insecurity because he’s doesn’t want to go home, but Gerard opens his eyes, smiles and kisses him again. They kiss for a short while, slow and tired and not at all very sexy, and when they break apart Frank doesn’t feel as antsy anymore.

  
“Stay?” Gerard ask, his eyes only half open and suddenly only expressing one emotion that Frank thinks must be pure content. Frank smiles and nods and kisses Gerard swiftly again, before rising up and wincing as he pulls off Gerard. He rolls down on the bed when Gerard gets up to dispose of the condom somewhere in the corner of the room, and then comes back with a pack of tissues that he uses to clean Frank’s spunk off of them. Frank lies still and just keeps smiling like a lunatic again, but Gerard just laughs and lies down next to him when he’s done, pulling the cover over them.

  
“Weirdo”, he mumbles, but he settles an arm across Frank’s belly and buries his face in Frank’s neck. Frank giggles and plasters as much of himself as he can onto Gerard in response.

  
He falls asleep almost immediately.


End file.
